


Temporal Rift

by HecatesKiss



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The T.A.R.D.I.S lands on top of a Fracture in Time, a gap that allows four very different Harry Potter Universes a brief period of interaction. Of course Harry shows up where there's trouble, towing along his significant other in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporal Rift

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh!!

The noise had Severus smirking and peering through the trees. One of the muggleborns had probably brought a laptop with them into the Forbidden Forest. He traded a look with his Husband and raised an eyebrow. Harry allowed a fang to show as he smiled.

“Shall we see which season is playing?” Harry asked. His husband nodded and they darted through the trees together. Towards a very familiar sound.

* * *  
Harry glanced up and frowned as he set his book aside. He knew the noise. Hermione had, with the help of Fred and George, managed to get a television to work at the Manor. He wondered who exactly was watching _Doctor Who_ at three in the morning. He eased open the door and came face to face with his blond lover, who was scowling.

“What in Merlin’s name is that racket?” Draco growled, scrubbing sleep from his eyes.

“TARDIS, love. Shall we go see which season?” Harry asked with a grin. He watched those grey eyes widen as the man moved his hand to cover the phoenix mark.

“You aren’t happy, are you?”

“Whichever Phoenix woke you up won’t be.” Harry responded simply. Draco swallowed. Sometimes having a Dark Lord as his lover made things… interesting. He followed without a word as Harry moved down the hall.

Both blinked in confusion as they passed through a door and found themselves in a forest. Wands instantly came to hand. Both heard the sound again and began to move through the trees after a glance behind them showed that the door had vanished.

* * *  
Voldemort blinked and tipped his head to the side. Harry frowned as he got to his feet. He absently helped his husband to his feet and they both headed towards the odd sound. Harry could make out a hint of blue through the trees. Their picnic lay forgotten behind them. It wasn’t as if anyone were going to mess with a Dark Lord and his Consort’s picnic… even in the Forbidden Forest, but Harry threw a shield over the green blanket anyways. He’d really rather not come back to ants.

“What is a police box doing in the middle of the Forest?” Voldemort murmured to himself. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Police box?”

“They were popular after the War. A place for an officer to rest or keep a prisoner if needed.” Voldemort explained as his wand slid into his hand. Harry allowed his own wand to drop to ready and murmured the charm that would switch out their robes.

The pair shortly stood in battle robes, and were prepared for just about anything.

* * *

“Harry… what is that?”

Harry tore his gaze away from the thing that had just materialized less than fifty feet in front of himself and Lucius. He shook his head and blinked again, even as he ducked down behind a tree stump.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, Television show called Doctor Who. There’s this Time Lord fellow that travels around time and space in the TARDIS. TARDIS is short for Time And Dimension in Space. Due to something screwing up, it looks like a blue police box no matter where it is in time or space. Vernon liked it, so I saw various bits and pieces and heard various things.” Harry explained quickly, eyes fixed on the door.

“And who is inside?” Lucius breathed against his ear, pale blond strands mixing with Harry’s dark ones as he leaned forward.

“The Doctor.” Harry responded, leaning into the squeeze of Lucius’ hand. Harry dropped his wand to ready and slowly pushed to his feet as the door opened.

* * *  
The Doctor frowned and then his brown eyes widened as he came face to face with a very angry appearing blond man with a shorter brunet scowling at him. The sticks that were pointed at his nose had him cautious.

“ ‘allo.” The Doctor managed, gaze watchful.

“Crouch!”

The Doctor turned his head to the left and then to the right. 

“Bloody Hell.” He heard from his left. He watched the blond swap from pointing a stick at him to pointing it to his left. The brunet kept his stick pointing at him. The Doctor made certain to show empty hands.

“Draco?” The blond demanded. The Doctor turned his head to the left and found a younger blond standing next to a duplicate of the dark haired man with the same glasses but different robes. The one with the older blond wore simple green robes, the one to his left wore black.

“Well, Little One, it doesn’t seem to be -- how _dare_ you!” A new voice hissed. The Doctor watched sticks pop out of various hiding spots and level to his right. He lifted both of his hands so that they could be seen and turned.

“Well look at that. Another one.” The Doctor tipped his head to the side. There was a young man, another copy of the brunet, this time in heavy red almost leathery robes, and a tall skeletal being. Their sticks were pointed at the others and the skeletal one was partially in front of the brunet.

“Huh. Everyone seems not to like you two. Why is that I wonder?”

“Crouch!” Hissed a voice from behind him. The Doctor sighed and turned and was met by another pair, both of these men were dark, yet again one was a copy of the brunet.

“I am The Doctor. Not Crouch. Whomever that may be.”

“Death Eater bastard.” That came from his right, from the younger blond, Draco.

“Okay… why are there four of me?” Came from the Doctor’s left.

“I’m not sure, Little One… perhaps this can be explained. Severus? Lucius? Draco? Lower your _wands_!”

From three directions came one sentiment. “Piss off.”

“Fascinating. I think I landed in a temporal fracture. Huh. Who is the one that’s the same?”

“I’m Harry.”

“Well, Harry… it looks like you are the constant, though it seems like everyone else here knows everyone else. Could I, perhaps, get an introduction? And you with the red robes? Go first?

“Consort Potter and the Dark Lord, my Husband.” That Harry said with a nod. The Doctor frowned as he noticed wands were focused mostly on the ‘Dark Lord’.

“So, your world, you married him, and the rest don’t like that. Oh, you can’t harm each other. This is a fracture, you can see and speak to each other, but physically you can’t do anything, so put the sticks away? Yes?” The Doctor said. He watched the Harry’s with the blonds put away their wands.

“I’ll go next. I’m Lord Potter and Draco is my Consort. If we tell anything will it impact other worlds?

“Highly unlikely. But I wouldn’t risk much?” The Doctor said as he rocked back on his heels, tennis shoes crushing dead leaves beneath his feet.

“I killed our worlds version of the Dark Lord and took his place. His Death Eaters became my Dark Phoenix.”

“Of course, some of you just _had_ to go Dark.” Muttered the Harry with the other dark haired man. The Doctor glanced over when he heard a hiss and then blinked when he saw fangs.

“Ooh. Might I see that again?”

“What?”

“Fangs? Please?” The Doctor asked, hand dropping into his trenchcoat pocket to produce his screwdriver. Suddenly wands were focused on him again.

“Whoa! Calm down, Screwdriver. Not wand.”

“Right, forgot about that.” Muttered at least two of the Harrys. The Doctor watched wands be slipped back into pockets or sleeves.  
“So, you know something about who I am?”

“Time Lord, TARDIS, wibbly wobbly stuff?” Lord Potter muttered. The Doctor nodded.

“About sums it up. Why the fangs, hey?”

“My husband does not need to be poked at by some alien, sir.” The older, dark haired man growled.

“It’s okay Severus. Remember, the Doctor doesn’t harm if he can help it. Vampire, if that’s what you were wondering. Harry Potter-Prince, and my husband is Severus Potter-Prince. Professors at Hogwarts.”

“Oh, that’s rich. A _vampire_ just called two of us Dark.” Lord Potter grumbled.

“Your Consort is one of my donors over here, Lordship.” Potter-Prince hissed, fangs flashing.

“Hey! Calm down. Being a creature does not make him dark, just like taking over _that one’s_ forces doesn’t make you entirely dark either.” The Doctor snapped. “I’d guess. I know the basis for _your_ worlds too.” The vampire version fixed his attention on the Doctor as the man's voice cracked out.

“Wait… you know us?” came from the one the Doctor had deduced was Lucius.

“Not these versions, popular book series on my end. What about me?” The Doctor responded, staring in fascination at the pair of fangs that peeked from Potter-Prince’s mouth.

“Television.” Came from all sides.

“Fascinating. So, you all know what the TARDIS is, and who I am. Now, who is Crouch?”

“Barty Crouch Junior was a Death Eater, died in my… our fourth year?” the one Harry that hadn’t really spoken much started in on the explanation and frowned, there were nods from the other Harrys’ to confirm the timeline.

“Triwizard Tournament. He was an imposter.” Lord Potter continued.

“Dementors Kiss.” Potter-Prince confirmed.

“Got Sirius away though.” Consort Potter responded, the other three all nodded.  
“You look uncannily like him. Sound like him too. Sorta.”

“Brilliant. Why were you drawn here?”

“I believe we all heard the TARDIS. I didn’t realize what the noise was at first, since it had been awhile since I had seen an episode. My Harry asked why there was a blue police box in the forest.” The Dark Lord responded, tipping his head slightly.

“Why here?” Draco muttered. Severus frowned.

“Did you say a fracture? Perhaps that’s why the TARDIS brought the Doctor here. A fracture like this, if it were to bleed over into our various worlds, would impact all of us. In at least two of the worlds, the Dark Lord is dead.” Severus said, glancing across at Draco and the Lord Potter. He watched the familiar features twist into a frown.

“The Professor has a point. That confirmed that he’s dead in mine, and probably the Professor’s world.”

“Not dead here, at least not yet.” Harry muttered and Lucius laced their fingers together.

“You may have a point. It would be fairly easy for the TARDIS to drag me here so she can fix the fracture. Once it’s sealed, you all will go on, knowing that there are other worlds sandwiched one on top of another, like multiple panes of glass. Usually you can’t interact, this is a fracture though, so right now you can talk. Once it’s fixed?” The Doctor gave a shrug.

“So, what’s the world like where the Dark Lord won?” Severus asked, glancing over at the skeletal form of Voldemort.

“Pockets of resistance here or there. Dumbledore tried to get my Little One to kill me in cold blood. Lucius put him down like a dog.” Voldemort responded, voice bored.

“Being hunted like dogs through the streets, but he’s weakened. If we can just get close enough…” Harry murmured.

“Mine was weak to unexpected magic. I killed him in a muggle fashion, and then took his followers by right of Conquest. My world trained me to kill, and do nothing but. I became his successor. They deal with it by not pissing me off.” Lord Potter responded, smirk curving his lips.

“Professors? Really? That’d be nice.” Consort Potter murmured, trading a look with the vampire version of himself.

“Defense, of course. Most of the kids are tolerable. It’s better than trying to run herd on Death Eaters, I would suspect, or fighting a war.”

“Probably. But, it does seem, Little One, that Severus is loyal to you… no matter where he is.” the Dark Lord murmured, eyebrow lifting. The other three Harrys nodded slightly, confirming that fact.

“Well… this is fascinating. I would suspect that the TARDIS almost has everything repaired. You all may have nearly fifteen seconds before the rift seals itself. It is interesting to know that worlds exist where I’m a television show and the rest of you are all books.”

“Quite, Doctor. We thank you for the visit.” Lord Potter murmured, inclining his head as they all saw the Doctor flicker for a moment.

“Yes, well… good luck in your various conquests?” The Doctor hazarded. Four Harrys nodded and then the TARDIS sealed herself and her Doctor back inside and vanished. The fracture had been sealed.

***  
Across four universes, four different versions of Harry Potter turned to his lover and smiled. “Wanna catch up on the most recent season?”


End file.
